Ninjago truth or dare
by night the ninja of darkness
Summary: Do i have to say more then i love to torter the ninja cast. YOU CAN SEND IN DARES IF YOU WANT TO GET THE NINJAGO CAST TO DO YOUR DARES! Plz send n as many dares as you like
1. Chapter 1 TRUTH OR DARE

**hi and welcome to my first fan-fiction truth or dare, it is simple im Night and my sisters are going to make sure that the ninjago cast do there dares i will do as many dares in every chapter as i can but let get started i have a fev dares that i got from my friends on Facebook (a.k.a crystal and lol he he )**

Night: Hi and welcome to truth or dare Ninjago here is a list of persons you can dare

Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Wu, Garmadon, Misaco, all Serpentine generals, Scales Jr., The Devour, Me, Light, Day,Olivia, Kuzo, Kriptor, Overlord, Nya and the skeletons.  
Light: Hey sis i bet they don´t know who we are or Day and Olivia.  
Night: Oh yeah if you haven´t read twins of Ninjago then i will ex-plane im Night the ninja of the Moon and this is my sister Light the ninja of the Sun, Olivia is in the midel of the twins and the youngest of us Day she is power less Olivia is the ninja of opsids. now you know that and for the show. *snaps her finger and the Ninjago cast fall from a portal in to the studio* hi hi i like doing that

Day:first dare from lol is that Kai has to read the story cupcakes hihi

Night: Thanks sweetie now were is Kai* finds Kai in the back of the room* there you are read this * hands hi the tablet whit the story cupcakes* this will be interesting.

Kai: *Reads the story* Oh my overlord don't let Pinkie any were near me.

Night:he had to say that *tell-ports Pinkie pie into the studio*

Kai: AHH SHE IS AFTER ME!

Pinkie:What is wrong whit him?

Light:He was just finishing the story cupcakes about how you make cupcakes out of other pony's.

Pinkie: I don't do that how told him that, oh well i have to go.

Night: Bye bye. And for our next dare Pythor has to make out whit an ell.

Pythor: That dosn't sound so bad.

Night: While wearing a purple bra and high heels.

Pythor: I'm not doing that.

Night:*uses her power o make a black wipe and grapes Pythor* do it or get trown out of the window.

Pytorh: I'LL DO IT, I'LL DO IT!

Night goes out and comes back whit an ell and a ice-cream. And Day ids wakcing after her whit a bra and high heels.

Day: here you go now put it on.

Pythor:Fine i will* puts on the bra and high heels*

night gives him the ell and he kisses it.

every one else: * fall over laughing*

Night:oh my Overlord that was funny. Now the next dare Garmadon and the Overlord are going golfing and gees what.

Overlord: What

Night: Your gonna be the golf ball :3

Overlord:oh no

Gramadon: This is gonna be fun

Light: Night why don't you go and film it ill take care of the next dare.

Night okay * runs after them to a golf course*

Light:The next dare is that Nya has to attack Cole whit a flame thrower in a dynamite factory

Cole:Holy crap im doomed.

Jay:That is what you get emo.

Light portals them to a dynamite factory and gives Nya a flame thrower and attacks Cole

15 minits later

Factory: BOOM!

Night: *wakes in* what happen wile i was golfing sis

Light: Nya was attacking Cole in a dynamite factory whit a flame thrower

Night:okay O_o next dare Lloyd has to hug slender man wearing a tutu good luck Lloyd

Lloyd : thanks *runs of to find the slender man wearing a tutu*

Lloyd is now in the forest trying to find slender man. the slender man jumps out of the bushes Lloyd quickly hugs him and runs away

Night: that was fun don't you guys think


	2. Chapter 2 I NEED DARES PLZ

Twins in Ninjago

Capther one

In the underworld a baby girl was found crying by a skeleton. He went whit the girl to his master Lord Garmadon.

Garmadon looked at the girl and saw she had black hair and gray eyes. He decided to raise the baby girl as his child.

On her blanket was the name Night so he decided to call her by that name.

At the Monastery.

At the same time a baby girl was found on the door step, she had blond hair and amber eyes. Wu saw she had the name Light on her blanket and named her that.

5 years later

The girls grew and became stronger. Night had the power to call shadows and raise

the stars and the moon but Garmadon didn't let her out of the Under world.

Light had the power to raise the sun, she was a little ray of sunshine.

The girls were now at the ages of 5 and had the power to become the ninjas of the sun and the moon but no one new they were twins.

Later that year

on a peaceful day Night was playing whit her powers in Garmadon's thrown room wile he watched her when a skeleton came running in. "Lord Garmadon I bring news from Ninjago" the skeleton spoke.

"What is so impotent that you disturber me!" Garmadon yelled getting Night to look up at him in confusion. " Your wife has given birth to a baby boy boy Master she I looking for a name" the skeleton called Nuke's told him " Misako" Garmadon asked him. "Yes master." name him Lloyd." he spoke in a prodded voice. Then he told the skeleton to leave .


End file.
